Flower Power
by JotunVali
Summary: For once Gaston wants to show LeFou he cares for him but his favorite fluffy pancake gets it all wrong and thinks his buff captain is just flirting around girls again.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeannette, I need flowers at once!" A captain in a hurry huffed out.

" _Bonjour_ , first. And I remind you my flowers aren't free, Gaston." The annoyed florist dryly replied.

"Alright, I'll pay you as much as you want! I really need flowers now!" He rushed her.

Jeannette folded her arms and glared at him. The hunter sighed.

"Please." He politely asked.

"Ok. What do you want exactly?" Jeannette enquired.

"Uh… I… I don't have a clue actually." Gaston realized. He had rushed in the flower shop without even knowing what he wanted. Besides, flowers weren't really his area of knowledge.

"Who is it for?" The florist asked, expecting Belle's name reaching her done ears.

"A friend. A close friend." The captain almost stuttered.

 _Friend? Does he mean-?_ She smiled.

"Is it his birthday?" She asked.

"No. I… don't think so."

Oh God. He didn't even know LeFou's date of birth. Whereas Jeannette thought it out of annoyance, Gaston was appalled by that realization.

"What do you want to tell him?" She tried to help the confused hunter.

"That… he's my best friend. The best I ever had!" Gaston slightly blushed. "That… I like him."

"I see. Why do you like him?" The saleswomen strangely wanted to know more.

"What? What does it have to do with flowers?"

"Ever heard of the flower language? Each one of them means something specific. _'I like him'_ is a bit vague notion. Did you have an argument?"

"What? No!"

"Did you hurt him?"

"No! Why would I hurt my best friend? What are you accusing me of, exactly?" Gaston flamed up, showing his characteristic vampire teeth.

"Hey, calm down! I just want to know why you suddenly want to actually **buy** flowers, for LeFou on top of that!- while you've never paid for them and always have given them to girls before."

"That's no business of yours!" Gaston grunted.

"It is if you want to make him smile!" Jeannette retorted. "I could sell you flowers that mean _'fuck you'_ without you have any clue about it!" She faced the wide-eyed hunter.

"Fine! What do you suggest then, Miss flower-specialist?" He gritted his teeth.

"Well, something that reflects what you think of LeFou. And since I'm not a fortune-teller, you'll have to enlighten me. What is he to you? Why is he your best friend?"

"I- ugh! I don't know! We are since we're children! It always has been that way!"

"Ok, think about him. Right now. What are the first words that come to your mind?"

"He's… perfect. He's always there for me. Always cheers me up, whatever I do." Gaston admitted. Jeannette could have sworn his covered in veins face was starting to relax and even glow. "He's a good singer, good dancer, a good cook too…" He went on daydreaming about his fluffy friend while the florist contented herself with simply nodding. "…and… as weird it can sound… a good nurse too." His fierce eyes started to glitter as his mouth formed a heartwarming smile. "He knows how to throw parties. He always supports me. I feel good with him. I know I can always count on him. And… he must be the only man who'd never done any wrong in his life." The captain cutely chuckled. "He couldn't hurt a fly!" He largely grinned.

"I remember he shot a cow."

"That was an accident! Don't you talk shit about my LeFou!" He got mad out of blue. "God, why, _WHY_ is he still single? He deserves all the women in the world!"

"Maybe he still hasn't found… the right one." Jeannette subtly suggested.

"I hope you're right." Gaston sighed. "It's unfair to be this lovable and still remain alone."

"Like you?" She sassed him.

"Yes. Yes! Exactly like me! We both should have wives! We both deserve it!"

"Maybe _**he**_ doesn't want a wife." The florist tried to find an explanation.

"Wha-? What kind of man wouldn't have a wife?" Gaston gave her a _'are you alright in your head, girl?_ ' look.

"I don't know. I just was assuming."

"Well, don't. Don't ever assume anything about LeFou. As if you knew him…"

"Right. I think I have the matching flowers." She turned around, glanced here and there, then presented the plants she had for the smitten hunter.

There were white roses, alpine roses and sweet williams. Gaston's eyes were amazed at how beautiful and dazzling they looked. They even all reminded him of LeFou's dashing clothes. This splendid mix of pink, white and red…

"Jeannette, they're perfect!" He almost shouted as he gave her the most beautiful smile and most sparkly eyes she'd ever seen. "How much-? No! You know what? Take all my money!" He ordered as he ruffled through his pockets to find a couple of coins he slammed on her counter.

Jeannette gasped so much she thought she was going to faint. Two silver _écus_? With the king's face, the olive branches and the royal _fleur-de-lis_?

"Gas… Gaston… This is… this is way too much!" She claimed, utterly ashamed to get so much in only ONE sale.

 _Does he really want only flowers?_

"Nonsense! You've given me exactly what I wanted. I have to pay you the right amount." The smiling hunter replied.

"Please! Take back at least one of your coins!" She begged.

"Alright! Fine! I thought you wanted to get paid!" Gaston complained as he slipped his silver _écu_ back in his pocket.

"Well, just half-pay me then!" Jeannette retorted. "I could buy a whole cottage with that, you know?"

"Here's your chance to take a few holidays then. Thank you, Jeannette!" The happy captain smiled again before he skipped away.

* * *

White rose (you're innocent and charming), alpine rose (I want to deserve you) sweet william (you're perfect)


	2. Chapter 2

LeFou should be used to it by now. Since the war ended, well not really at the end since a few prostitutes already frolicked around the battlefield from time to time, Gaston kept chasing skirts; whether a milk maid's or a gentry lady's. Any girl that fell into the broad-shouldered manly captain's arms. Every girl that is.

Except Belle. She must be the only one to turn down Gaston every time he tried to hit on her. Even his dramatic acts and his glittering puppy eyes didn't work on her. On one side, the self-made nurse wondered what was wrong with her. Couldn't she see how lucky she was to have such a radiant, beautiful, strong man at her feet? How all the girls were jealous of her? How _HE_ was sickly jealous of her? Even if he knew the narcissistic hunter didn't really love Belle? On the other hand, LeFou felt so relived every time Gaston came back saying "She's not well" or "She's just playing hard to get". It gave the pony rider a glimmer of hope his adored captain would stay with him a little more. This mess was so absurd. But if it made Gaston happy, then LeFou would always deal with it. That's what he had thought until now.

Gaston had left him alone again to probably flirt with a new prey or bugger cold Belle. The spontaneous singer noticed him rushing to the flower shop. He went to hide behind the corner of a house.

 _Oh God. He's going to steal flowers again. I bet it's for Belle; and that_ **I'll** _have to pay for it again. If only it was of any use._

Putain _, here is yelling at Jeannette now. Maybe you should pay her for once, you beautiful bastard. Oh no, here she's screaming too. I should stop them before there's an accident._

LeFou had made one step forward he saw Gaston suddenly smiling and glowing. What was he saying? Was he… blushing? He looked daydreaming too. Like he was talking about his beloved one. Oh.

 _He does love Belle after all._ The small entertainer painfully realized. _She's not a simple prey. He's not faking when he's with her. He really wants to be with her._ He thought as he was wiping off upcoming tears.

Here he heard Gaston roaring again. What did Jeannette say? That Belle didn't love him? Was the florist crazy? Now the captain looked desperate. Was he that sad to be rejected by Belle? Of course since he loved her. Jeannette gave him flowers. The big red puppy looked amazed and happy.

LeFou couldn't bear more. Deep in his small heart, he thought even if Gaston married, it'd be out of convenience, to do like everyone else, to achieve his goal to be the most praiseworthy and accomplished man and that it'd never change anything between him and his best friend; that they'd always remain together. Now he knew the reality was different. Someday, Belle –or any other girl- would marry the hunter and Gaston would ditch his best friend like a piece of trash.

LeFou walked away, burning tears covering his face. Then a loud gasp reached his ears. He turned back. Jeannette looked baffled as she was staring down at her desk.

"Gas… Gaston… This is… this is way too much!"

 _What is too much?_

She looked extremely surprised but also strangely euphoric. What was she so joyful about? Wait. Was Gaston rather in love with **Jeannette**? But… why did he always steal from… Oh yes. To make her notice him. LeFou perfectly could picture Gaston using such a lame trick to get a girl. Nevermind. It didn't change a thing. He still was going to kick LeFou out of his life. A life they had both shared during twenty years!

The soft man fell on his knees and covered his face with trembling hands. He couldn't hold back his tears one second more.

The happy captain was looking for someone. Where was LeFou? Had he gone back home? Gaston looked back at his flowers. They really reminded him of his fluffy friend. This immaculate white, this deep crimson, this gaudy pink… A large red bowtie and the bouquet would be perfect.

 _Oh come on, LeFou! You're a man! You can't break down like that because of some flowers!_ LeFou slapped himself.

Yes, he was a man. That was the problem. If he'd been a woman, Gaston would already have proposed to him! The hunter's helper was sure of it! But knowing Gaston… would he have spent his days and nights with LeFou if the latter had been a woman? Would he have spoken his heart out so easily to him? Which was better in the end? Well anything than being left alone by the man you love the most.

Anyway, despite the bitterness he now felt at her sight, he had to pay Jeannette. As always.

" _Bonjour_ , Jeannette." He gloomily uttered.

"Oh! _Bonjour_ , LeFou!" She gave him a bright smile.

"You look… happy." He pretended to assume.

"Of course I do! You'll never know what Gaston's just done!"

"In fact, I do." The heartbroken entertainer blankly replied.

"You do? Then why… why are you looking so down?" The florist got worried. LeFou looked like he was going to fall flat on his face into a mud puddle to muffle his tears.

"I just thought… that when Gaston would finally find someone to marry, I'd be happy for him but…" Another batch of bitter tears blocked his throat. He sloppily wiped them again. "Sorry. I shouldn't react that way. Here. To pay the flowers." He put down ten _sous_ on the desk. "And all my best wishes to you and Gaston." LeFou was about to turn back and stride away.

"What? Oh my God! No! You got it all wrong!" Jeannette gripped on his soft wrist. "Gaston didn't propose to me!"

"He.. he didn't?" The weeping _fou_ whispered in a squeaky voice.

"Of course he didn't!" She let go of his arm. "Even if he did, I wouldn't have said yes! Not my type. And I think he's got his eyes on somebody else." She smiled.

"Yeah. Belle."

"Sure…" Jeannette slowly pronounced. "You can take back your money, LeFou. He actually paid this time."

"He… he paid?"

"An enormous lot. I thought he wanted to buy the church."

LeFou didn't understand. Gaston had never ever paid for anything in his life. Even for Belle. LeFou always had to pay for everything. It confused him.


	3. Chapter 3

LeFou was so lost in thought he literally bumped into the one he was warmly thinking about.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to…"

"There you are, LeFou!" A deep voice exclaimed.

 _Gaston?_

"I've been looking for you for hours!" The bouquet-carrying captain exaggerated.

 _Of course; since you need me again to help you in your vain courting of a girl who clearly doesn't love you. Why would you look for me otherwise?_ The bitter tavern singer craved to reply.

"Look! I've got quite a good deal at the flower shop!" His joyful hunter beamed.

The war ex-nurse never had seen his friend glowing like that before. Gaston really was in love with Belle.

"I see that." LeFou bitterly noticed.

 _'You're charming'_ , _'you're perfect'_ , _'I want to deserve you'_? Since when did Gaston know flowers' language? Wait. Maybe he learnt it in order to be sure he'll seduce Belle! Or simply asked Jeannette which flowers he should give to mean his love for Belle. Either way, the smitten _fou_ came to the same deduction again: Gaston loved Belle. And it destroyed him inside.

"They'll be perfect for Belle." He told his captain in the same depressed voice.

"What? They're not for Belle, they're for you!" Gaston shoved his bouquet in his friend's face.

What? WHAT? LeFou must have heard it wrong!

"Wha… what…" He tried to catch his cut off breath as his mouth and brain attempted to form a congruent sentence. "What… I… I don't understand." He admitted as his heart was beating dreadfully fast against his will. He felt so happy yet so mocked at the same time! "What kind of serious event would make you reach the conclusion of offering flowers to **_me_**?" The over the moon hunter's helper asked as tears were dwelling in his brown eyes.

The once blissfully grinning soldier took back the bouquet with a disappointed look on his perfect face.

"You… you don't like them?"

"Gaston, I'm not your lover!" _And I wholeheartedly regret it!_ "Let alone a girl! So I think it is a bit of my right to wonder what could have possibly made my womanizer of a captain wish to buy eye-melting beautiful flowers to his male friend! With his own money!" LeFou cried out as his eyes began to blur.

Gaston froze on the spot. That's right. Why had he wanted to buy flowers for LeFou in the first place? He didn't even know! He just wanted… to make LeFou happy. Without any logical reason. That's all. But what for? LeFou already sided with him all the time, liked him and made everything the buff captain wanted. And yes, LeFou wasn't a girl! So why?

"Ga-Gaston, are you alright?"

Oh God, LeFou must feel so offended and mad at him! Where did that stupid idea of giving him flowers come from? How could the great captain Gaston have even thought of it? It was like he thought of LeFou as his wife!

His **_WIFE_**? No! The only wife Gaston was looking for was Belle! Wait, he had never paid for the flowers he gave to _**Belle**_! Shit, the hunter really didn't feel well today! Quick, he had to give a plausible excuse to his friend!

"Ha-Happy birthday!" Gaston shouted as his cheeks turned pinkish.

 _What? What is he… Oh no. Oh no, that's too cute!_

LeFou melted inside.

"Thank you Gaston. But it's not my birthday today." The drowning in a boiling hot yet softly simmering pond of undying warm love crowd briber compassionately smiled.

The hunter's whole face turned crimson.

He took his life-long friend for a woman and still didn't remember his date of birth! So embarrassing and so lame! Even more for the best and manliest man of the village!

"Happy day." He simply said before he shut his eyes down. He felt so ashamed he didn't even have enough courage left to look at LeFou's probably pissed off face. The great captain Gaston had lived and won a war yet shat in his pants at the idea his best friend might hate him. He didn't notice his stretched out arm was stiff and shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

Shit. LeFou was going to take him, the brawny, manly Gaston for a sissy fairy! Worse, LeFou was going to hate him!

The self-doubting captain shivered like an autumn leaf. Although it worried him, LeFou couldn't help thinking it was incredibly cute. His best friend looked like a giant cold puppy.

Oh God, LeFou surely was going to smash his flowers in his handsome face and get offended for having been taken for a woman! Maybe he wouldn't talk to him again! No, Gaston didn't want that! He didn't- !

"Here, my dear captain."

What? The scared to death hunter felt like a branch being slipped through his hair. He opened his blue eyes. LeFou had put a sweet william in his gorgeous mane.

"LeFou?"

"It suits you more than me." His glowing friend smiled.

The captain searched for a mirror. He found one behind _Monsieur Jean_ 's cart. Even if he was firmly convinced a real man didn't wear flowers and wondered if LeFou wasn't making fun of him, he couldn't deny he looked good with that radiant flower brought out by the black of his hair. Alright, if LeFou wanted to mock the great Villeneuve captain, Gaston would gladly play this game. He turned back to the village's entertainer.

"Don't move, LeFou."

"Why? What are you…"

He put an alpine rose into the fluffy locks.

"There. It suits you too, my friend."

 _It will teach you to debase me! But God, why do you look so cute like that?_

The captain's face was getting on fire.

Although he knew Gaston had no clue about flowers' language, LeFou's face started to burn like hell.

 _Gaston wants to deserve me!_

 _Gaston wants to deserve me!_

 _Even if he can have so much better than me!_

Once more, he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank… thank you, Gaston." The smitten singer give out a rock-melting grin.

' _Thank you'? He is_ _ **glad**_ _I've put a flower in his hair? And how on Earth can he look cuter?_

The confused hunter wanted to cry due to this overload of cuteness right in front of his eyes. LeFou didn't hate him and didn't want to mock him. He just genuinely thought his captain looked beautiful with bright flowers in his dark hair. It was so adorable, so innocent…

Oh, LeFou… if only you actually were a woman…

But LeFou was a man, so what Gaston was feeling right now couldn't be… love? Could it?

"What if… I took your bouquet and made us flower crowns?" His sparkly-eyed friend suggested.

"W-Well… since I look rather good with it, then… why not?" The hunter tried to keep up appearances. "After all, girls love flowers, don't they? I-I'm sure Belle will ask me to marry her if she sees beautiful flowers on a beautiful man!"

The truth was he could only think of LeFou and the pink blossom in his fluffy hair and how freaking perfect he'd look with a whole crown of these.


End file.
